Season salad
by Kai's kitty
Summary: Because no matter the season; they are wrapped in each other; in love and sin and seduction. Yaoi Zero/Kaname


**A/N: ** Merry Christmas every one and Happy holidays! I have been very busy lately. My brain is totally blank and mind is a chaos. The point of stating this is that the idea of this one-shot came to my mind randomly over _one night _and I had finished writing it in the same night. So, I am sorry if it is random and it sucks.

**Disclaimer: **Vampire knight and all the bishie awesomeness of it belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

**Season salad**

* * *

**Spring:**

Kuran Kaname was bored. No, bored was not the right word for it. There was no exact word that could describe his boredom. May be _epic boredom? _He thought to himself as he stared to his paperwork without really seeing it. He chewed on the end of his pencil absentmindedly, letting his mind to wander on his fetish for silver hair.

He took a look outside the window. It was the beautiful spring; love was in the air. Alive was the nature and blue was the sky. The garden was full of flowers in full bloom; alluring Kaname's amorous side to come forth.

"What to do now…What to do now…" His eyes turned a darker shade with mischief and he smirked. "Yes. _That_ certainly would do." He whispered and disappeared from his chair in a flash like he was never there.

Kiryuu Zero knew that something bad was going to happen. He didn't need his hunter senses to tell. Demon of doom; Kuran Kaname had not appeared for nearly two days now. _That_ was weird. He usually had a habit of appearing out of nowhere and embarrassing the hunter with his shameless ___affections. _

"Damn pureblood." Zero murmured as he tried to walk faster so he would reach _their_ home before night time. He felt a familiar presence beside him. "Yes Zero?" Kaname was smiling, ruby jewels shining.

"Oh stop it. Go give that oh-so-romantic smile of yours to one of your fan girls. I am not buying it now. Don't even try Kuran." The hunter's cheeks were hot. Why Kaname was even here at this time of the day?

Kaname's face was disappointed. "I just wanted to meet you here in this alley when you are passing because it is always deserted and beautiful with all the violet acacia flowers ….and you don't like my affections in public, so I thought here…I am sorry." He said in a small voice.

Zero looked at him in awe. God, this pureblood would be the death of him. Had he really thought _that_ way? Damn his scheming mind and damn his amorous heart. Zero knew it should be illegal to have them both at the same time.

He pushed Kaname to a wall; leaning close to him and letting his hot breath staining the pureblood's skin. Kaname's knees turned weak and the hunter smirked as the other snaked his arms around his neck almost instantly. He grabbed his lover's chin in his hand and looked in his ruby eyes which had turned hazy with this simple touch. "Kaname..." The name rolled on his tongue like honey and he liked the sweet feeling of it. He crushed his lips heavily on Kaname's.

Kaname's eyes went wide; then fluttered close and he pressed himself closer to Zero. Their kiss was not sweet and harmonic to the spring; it was wild and hungry, like insatiable animals wanting to mark each other. Fangs clashed and flashed and blood dripped from the corner of their lips.

They broke apart; panting, disheveled, undone. A soft breeze blew and Acacia petals fell all round them.

Vampire French kissing in spring was such a delicious sin.

* * *

**Summer:**

___"_It is sooo hot here…Did we really have to do this damn shopping today? Who needs dinner any way? I do not for sure…" Kaname was speaking aloud to himself; better way of putting it…it was sulking as he tried to walk in the shadows instead of the sun.

Zero turned to glare at him. "Kuran. Stop talking to yourself. You are making people freak out. What are you? Aidou?" He rolled his eyes.

Kaname just wanted to strangle the hunter at that moment; or may be _banging_ him in the nearest wall with his powers so harshly that the hunter would beg for mercy and then…ok! Enough! Too much imagination and he already was feeling barbequed. He didn't need to fuel the fire.

He stayed silent for a good five minutes, _tried_ to stay silent was the keyword. It was not his fault that the sun had a personal thing against all the vampires. Well, Zero who was born a human could not understand that of course.

"Zero..." He said suddenly, licking his lips like he had tasted chocolate by saying his lover's name.

"What?" Came the hunter's reply.

"Let's go to the beach." He grinned uncharacteristically and ignored Zero who was looking at Kaname agape like he was a lunatic.

"Kaname…" He started slowly "I think you were under too much sun. Let's go back." He said as he reached out and patted the pureblood's arm gingerly and pulled the pureblood gently after him.

Kaname rolled his eyes. God, Zero could be so blindly concerned about him. He knew it was cheap of him to take that as his advantage but right now he could not stand the sun any longer. Well, he would make it up later to Zero.

"So Kaname…did you really think I am _that_ stupid?" He heard Zero's dark voice and it was not hard to tell that he was smirking. His lover pulling him somewhere ….he looked in that direction…OH GOD. Was that a children playground he was seeing?

There was a big plastic air pool filled with waterfor children and Zero couldn't stop imagining Kaname all wet and glorious in that air pool. Before he could stop himself he pulled Kaname towards it and with one firm push Kaname was in.

The thing was too small for the tall pureblood. As he fell in he felt a hint of pain in his back; but it passed and then the watery arms of the small pool calmed his frayed nerves. He felt his heated skin had turned pleasurably cool and he shivered in delight as he reached out his arms for Zero.

The hunter felt a dark fire spreading through his being at the sight of his lover fallen in that small pool, his legs half out and nearly wide apart, his semi-long hair wet in the most erotic possible as he titled his head deliciously to the side and gave that seductive look of his to Zero. Zero felt his eyes were going to bleed crimson any moment now from the whole temptation.

Kuran Kaname was a lovely sin taken form so he could reach out and touch.

So, that was what he did…as he grabbed Kaname's hand which the pureblood had reached out to him, the other man pulled him on top of him in the small pool suddenly. He really didn't know how the hell both of them were in there. Half of their bodies were out of it of course, but like hell they cared _now_.

The hunter's fingers slid between his lover's dark wet hair; enjoying the softness. Kaname threw his head back and warm lips fell on his neck's pleasure point almost instantly. His eyes went muted with pleasure and he held tightly on Zero who was trailing kisses on his jaw line like wings of an angel; so soft and so alluring that was completely driving him mad.

"Hmm…." Hummed Zero against his now heated skin.

"Z...ero…" He managed to gasp between shaky breaths.

The two lovers were so lost in their private summer heaven that they didn't notice a group of children and their mothers entering the playground. When they came to themselves it was too late.

"Oh my God!" A woman nearly screamed.

"Have you no shame? Doing…doing _those kind of things_ in a children playground?" Another woman accused.

"Mom… were they playing in the same way that you and daddy always play?" Asked a boy from the woman who was accusing them like a maniac...God, the child had just made the matters worse.

Zero looked like he wanted to dig a hole right there and crawl in. His face was flushed crimson. He could even feel the burn of his cheeks and what was bothering him more was Kaname's blank expression; like nothing was wrong.

Kaname pushed Zero away and got up. Looking at those women he gave them his usual polite smile but there was his regal pureblood power shining in the depths of his eyes coldly. "I am sorry Ladies. But _you_ disturbed our privacy." And before the woman could answer he grabbed Zero's hand disappearing from the view in a flash.

"Kuran." Said Zero as they were running together in a speed that was nearly invisible to a normal human eye.

"What?" He smirked.

"That woman will think she has gone insane."

"That's fine by me"

There was a pause.

"Zero?"

"What?"

"You have turned to a shameless pervert too when it comes to showing affection in public, you know?" smirked Kaname.

"Shut up or I'll shoot you to shut you up."

Kaname grinned. Life was good.

* * *

**Autumn:**

It was one of those days. It was cold and windy with dark clouds covering the whole sky. It was raining. Kiryuu Zero glued his forehead to the cool glass of the window and watched the droplets of rain slowly running down the surface. He had to go to the Hunter association today but the bad weather had totally ruined his mood. He liked rain but he didn't like to go out in such a heavy shower and he was already feeling a bit sick too. Damn.

He didn't really pay attention as Kaname entered the bedroom, closing the door soundlessly behind him. The pureblood had probably come to start lecturing him on how he needed to take more care of himself and such. Not really what he needed right now. He continued to enjoy the feeling of the cold glass against his skin.

Kaname narrowed his eyes. He didn't like it when his lover ignored him. He wanted all Zero's attention focused on him. That was his right as a pureblood and as…Zero's lover. He got agitated.

"Zero." He whispered silently.

"Hmmm?" came the soft reply. Zero was in no mood to talk.

"I made some Honey tea …there is lemon slices too if you like to add fresh lemon juice." He said and put the tray he was holding on the small round table in front of Zero.

"Thank you. But don't wanna." Zero's eyes were heavy and he wanted to sleep.

"Don't be a child. It is cold here, the heat system has broken down today and you obviously are not feeling well. This will make you warm." Kaname pointed out.

"I am not in the mood for tea."

"It is Honey tea and there is also lemon juice to add. What mood are you in _my dear_? "Zero was testing his patience now. It was not every day that the pureblood would go in to the kitchen _himself_, make some tea and bring it up to his lover. So the hunter better appreciate it.

"I want bed."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Ok, but after you drink that and you know …"

But the silver-haired hunter was already in bed, under the heavy blankets before Kaname could even finish his sentence. Kaname blinked and couldn't help the small smile that curled his lips at the sight of his lover cuddling with the numerous pillows. Hell with honey tea. Right now he just wanted to be with his precious hunter. His smile turned devious as he moved gracefully to the bed like an incubus ready to seduce his prey.

Zero felt a warm body close to him under the blankets and soft lips on his earlobe as he was starting to drift to in to a calm sleep. If he could, he would have rolled his eyes at his lover while they were closed. "Kuran…not now." He said as he hid face in pillows and tried not to enjoy pleasure of those deceiving talented lips.

Kaname nodded absently; showing that he was listening but he continued that delicious torture on the hunter's skin, now trailing soft kisses on the back of his neck, delightfully taking in the scent which uniquely belonged to Zero.

"Ka...na...me, seriously, give it a break."Zero's muffled voice came from between the pillows.

The pureblood pouted. Actually pouted and sat up, leaning against one of the pillows; He reached out for Zero's tea mug on his side of the bed nightstand and started to sip the honey tea which had brought for the hunter himself silently; ignoring the silver eyes which were looking at him now fondly. Well, If Zero didn't want his handmade tea, he would drink it himself.

Warm fingers slid in his free hand which he was not holding the mug and opened his palm slowly. "Kaname…don't pout…now who is the child here?" Zero's husky voice said as he was softly drawing circles on the dark-haired man's palm.

Kaname was suddenly muted. One touch from Zero and he was defenseless. It was not fair. He took another sip of the honey tea and let his heart tremble hopelessly at Zero's soft touches.

Zero smirked as he saw his lover sipping that sweet poisoned tea once again. He wanted to have a have a taste of poison too; But from Kaname's lips. From his lover's lips poison would be an antidote because Kaname himself was one. He crushed his lips on the other man's before Kaname had a chance to swallow the tea down.

Kaname's eyes went wide and he fell on his back with Zero on top of him; licking the sweet tea from the sweet lips; moaning at the sensation. Fire danced in the pureblood's ruby eyes and his gaze got tainted with a sinful pleasure with every kiss and caress.

Zero buried his head in his neck and put a firm seductive kiss on his pleasure point.

The mug slid out of Kaname's fingers to the floor and shattered to tiny pieces with a dull thud as he arched his back in to Zero's arms with a loud moan.

* * *

**Winter:**

Zero blew a silver strand of his hair carelessly from his eyes; rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor beside the fireplace; watching Kaname who seemed to be drowned in his closet which contained God knew how many different cloths for different situations. The Hunter tried not to laugh as Kaname nearly disappeared in the closet. Today Aidou had built a snowman of Kaname and named it supreme-Kana-bun. He really looked like Kaname with Aidou's ice manipulation powers and Zero wondered what Kaname would say if he would ever see him and his icy glory sword and cape.

"Zero…" His lover's voice reached to him from the depths of the closet.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to go this Christmas party. I mean come on…Cross is gonna pull us under the mistletoe again and make us to promise him he will be having grandchildren…He is scheming against us." Kaname said as he pulled himself out from the closet with a huge effort.

"Then don't go; _you scheming pureblood_." Zero grinned at him and laid on his back; fire illuminating in his silver eyes in the semi-dark room. All silver and ethereal; like a fallen angel and Kaname felt the demon in him awaken by the sight. The beast of lust took form just in an instant. He grinned back. "Did you just call me a scheming pureblood?" His fangs flashed. The silver-haired hunter sure knew how to light his fire.

Mischief shone in the silver eyes. "Oh, aren't you one?"

The pureblood moved towards him gracefully; his aura dark and demanding. "Yes, I am one and I have planned to _play_ with you now." His voice was liquid seduction. He stood at hunter side that was still lying down for a moment for moment as silent as a shadow and then smirked. "Yes…I am going to play." Vampiric side was leading him on.

Zero's fangs lengthened automatically at the pureblood's talk and act; _the vampire talk and act_. He tried to get up but Kaname put his feet on his chest, roughly forcing him on the floor again. The pureblood's eyes were bleeding crimson with lust. "Heat the winter up for me Zero." He commanded regally.

There was no reply but a sudden iron grip on the pureblood's wrist. Ruby eyes went wide as he was pulled down on to the hunter's chest; his hot sinful breath burning his skin, endless silver eyes staring teasingly in his eyes. "_Yes Kaname-sama_." And in a flash the Bloody Rose was on Kaname's temple. Now crimson was replaced the endless silver.

"BAAANG…" Zero shot Kaname in a very natural act comically; but well no way he was really going to shoot Kaname. He had tried to shot him before enough.

Both smirked at each other.

Kaname felt a familiar rush in his pulse as Zero's fingers touched the skin of his neck, brushing away the dark long hair from the hot skin. It felt so unhealthily good to melt under the other man's touch. It felt right. Zero's fangs and eyes flashed dangerously.

Kaname wanted to wrap himself in that danger all together.

He tilted his neck; eyes glowing crimson just like Zero. His mind was a chaos; only registering the hunter's light kisses and licks on his neck, his fingers twisting in his dark hair and the steady pleasure that only his lover could give him.

He could feel Zero's fangs on his skin; teasing him so mercilessly he wanted to die. "Z...ero…"He moaned breathlessly.

Zero looked at him with silver and crimson both staining his eyes and smiled; the smile which made Kaname's world turn and stop. After putting a long firm kiss on his lover's neck, the hunter bit down. There was nothing gentle about it. But it didn't matter. Zero was never the one to bite seductively and amorously like Kaname. But he knew that the pureblood didn't mind it.

Bittersweet blood rushed in to his system like a drug; poisoning him with lust, addicting him with love. He held tighter on Kaname.

The pureblood was panting and thrashing in his arms, automatically reaching out and harshly clawing on his shirt. It tore apart and slid down slowly. Blood dripped from the claw marks and Kaname's sanity collapsed in red. Zero's blood; the scent of euphoria.

"Zero…me…." He managed to moan in the middle of mind-shattering pleasure.

The hunter understood what he meant and nodded against his neck softly. The fangs that were piercing his neck were pulled out gingerly and the hunter licked the remained blood before tilting his own neck. "Here" and instantly his mind went blank with the feel of Kaname's seducing lips on his neck. He was drowned in a shimmering sea of ecstasy, in a Never land which only Kaname could take him to. With Kaname nothing mattered but the eternal euphoric heaven.

Kisses fell on his skin like rain and it was too much to hold on. He knew Kaname's fangs were throbbing delightfully to bite him. He knew the pleasure of it was close…

"Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama! You are going to be late for the party! Are you ready?" It was Aidou's voice who was knocking on the door.

When an invisible hand slapped Hanabusa Aidou very harshly out of nowhere without Kaname's presence at the other side of the door, the blond was about to bang his head to the wall in frustration. DAMN soundproof and smell proof bedrooms.

* * *

Thank you for reading : D

Feedback is always welcomed ^^


End file.
